


A Haunting Visit

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Kate - Freeform, Halloween, Team as Family, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Kate gets a chance to visit her family on Halloween.October 1st: Get in here! - 400 words - Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing. Spooktacular Bonus: Someone in the space is either dead previously or dies now.
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 6





	A Haunting Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. 

* * *

**A Haunting Visit**

"Gibbs, why did you call everyone to your office? Not that I’m not happy to see everyone. Hi everyone!" Abby chirped as she tried to get comfy while being squashed in the tiny elevator, surrounded by her friends and coworkers. She spread her arms, taking advantage of them all being trapped together with nowhere to run and squeezed them all closer in a giant Abby hug.

"Yeah Gibbs, I was in a meeting with Sec Nav." The deep voice of Leon Vance called out amongst the people, as he scowled at DiNozzo, the younger man’s elbow digging into his ribs. Tony shied away from the look, pushing himself further into the corner and away from the disgruntled director.

"Boss? Can we hurry this up?" Tony squeaked glancing at Leon who still didn’t remove his scowl from his direction. The Special Agent forced himself as deep as he could into the corner, finally removing his elbow. The scowl lessened, but didn’t go away completely. DiNozzo sighed, trying to relax his frayed nerves. 

Palmer and Ducky spoke up at the same time, also crammed into an opposite corner of the tiny elevator.

"Jethro, I know how fond you are of your office, but is-"

"Agent Gibbs, is this really necessary? I have to get home soon. Its Victoria’s first Halloween. Breena will kill me-"

McGee glanced around the tight elevator and sighed, mumbling out under his breathe.

"Can we be any more confined? I just want to get back to my desk."

Gibbs looked around and fought to keep his grin from appearing. His team, his family, were all together, safe and grumpy, just as they should be. He whistled to stop the complaining and moaning.

"A certain situation was brought to my attention earlier today and we figured everyone should know. That and she wanted to see your faces when she appeared."

“She?” Multiple questions filled everyone’s minds.

At that point, a figure started to take shape in the elevator, the groups eyes going wide, save for Gibbs, as they recognized the ghost.

"KATE?!" Loud voices, happy and shocked, rang out as they tried to move to get closer to their dead teammate and friend. The loud thumps of Palmer and McGee fainting filled the elevator as they crashed into people and sturdy metal. Grunts could be heard as everyone tried to catch the two falling men.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Kate smiled cheerfully, enjoying the scene of her family, new and old, as they tried to clamor for her attention, asking questions and pouting in Abby's case as she appeared to Gibbs first. She really did miss them so much. “I know it’s a shock and it's definitely not a trick Tim," Kate looked towards her teary-eyed Probie. ",but I just had to see you guys! It is Halloween after all.”


End file.
